Cry Cry Cranberry
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: An orphan is a new mew mew and Ryou adopts her but when she accidently runs away she regrets it, found out what happens to her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I've been feeling depressed lately so maybe it'll help if I write a depressed one-shot, so R&R please!**

**Disclamier:I never have and never will own Tokyo Mew Mew, the only things I own are Karah Warrior of the Rokeri Crystal, Run Little Neko Run, Takura's Tears, and Superhero High (and no they're not out anywhere, I'm only 13 yrs. old!)**

"character talking

_italics thoughts_

**bold my thoughts**

_**bold italic song lyrics, that I of course do not own**_

Cranberry a red haired, green eyed 13 year old girl sat at the windowsill of the gloomy orphanage that she's stayed in for six years, being alone once again since all of the other girls were watching Tokyo Mew Mew in the recreation room, _ I can't wait to leave this damn orphanage, I'm the only one without friends...I can't help it that I'm part panther...I wish someone came that understands me _

_**I've made my mistakes/I've just wanted to scream/How can this happen to me**_

"Hey Cry cry Cranberry, isn't it time for you to take a shower, oh wait that's right you don't need water, you can only lick yourself clean," Veronica said with a laugh and evil smirk when she came in after Tokyo Mew Mew was over

"I've learned to never listen to insolate humans such as yourself, at least I can understand another language that no human's been able to learn," Cranberry said not moving her gaze

"So if we wanted to sell you to scientists we could earn a lot of money, am I right?" Veronica said putting a strand of blonde hair behind her ear

"If anyone will believe a dumb blonde like you," Cranberry said making Veronica mad so she slapped Cranberry's cheek

"Just because I'm a blonde doesn't mean that I'm dumb!" Veronica yelled as Cranberry stood up and faced her angry green eyes to Veronica's blue eyes then she made her nails grow long and slapped Veronica's cheek leaving some scratch marks on her right cheek

"Nobody slaps me and gets away with it!" Cranberry yelled tears coming down her eyes as she remembered how her mother died.

:Flashback:

A five year old Cranberry sat in a dark corner of her dark blue room clutching a big brown teddy bear with a red bow around it's neck as she heard her parents yelling, about who'll get her since her mother wanted a divorce

"You don't care about her, you're always drinking, and I was the one who had her so she's mine!" Cranberry could hear her mother scream so she opened her bedroom door a little and watched her parents yell at each other

"Shut up, without me she wouldn't even be alive, and who gives a damn if I drink, at least I make good money, and she's mine, just look at her face, she looks mostly like me!" Cranberry's dad yelled

"That's because you're always so drunk you can't even look at things the right way!" Cranberry's mom yelled then her dad slapped her mom making her fall down then he continued to slap her

"Daddy no, stop hitting mommy!" Cranberry yelled running out of her room and jumping on her dad and started to punch him, but it wasn't powerful enough, then Cranberry saw her mom stopped breathing and moving so Cranberry got off of her dad and knelt next to her "Mommy...mommy, wake up, daddy why isn't mommy waking up?" Cranberry asked as her dad took her in his arms

"I'll tell you when you're older but right now we have to leave, grab some things and let's go," her dad ordered so Cranberry ran to her room, grabbed a pink backpack with a unicorn on the front, and she stuffed a few clothes, a red blanket, and a little pillow then her dad took her in his arms and ran to the car driving far away from the house

"Daddy where're we going and why aren't we taking mommy?" Cranberry asked looking out the window and watching all of the houses past by

"We're going to Japan, and you're mommy's not coming because I don't want her to come," he said driving to the airport.

Two years later...

"Open up this is the CIA from America!" a loud voice said knocking on the door of Cranberry and her dad's small two bedroom apartment so her dad got up from his chair in the dining room, since they were eating and opened the door

"Yes, may I help you?" her dad asked

"We're from the CIA and we're here to arrest you for the death of Takura Segona," the CIA said pushing Cranberry's dad against the wall and putting handcuffs on him

"You can't arrest me, I have a kid, and she's only seven years old!" her dad yelled then Cranberry saw a brown haired brown eyed man with his hair in a long ponytail walk to her

"Hello Cranberry, I'm Keiichiro Akasaka, and me and my friend are going to take care of you for a while," Keiichiro said reaching out his hand for Cranberry to take but she didn't respond

"No, where's my mommy and my daddy? I want them," Cranberry said as Keiichiro knelt next to her

"You're not going to ever see your mom and dad, and I'm going to take care of you, I adopted you, and I need you for a very important project, so will you come with me?" Keiichiro asked as Cranberry thought about it for a minute then she nodded and took Keiichiro's hand and grabbed her teddy bear then they walked out of the apartment.

"Is this the new mew mew?" a blonde hair blue eyed teenager asked Keiichiro

"Yes Ryou, this is Cranberry, and she has to stay with one of us," Keiichiro said sitting on a computer chair as Cranberry looked around at the lab

"Well she could stay with you, after all you do have an extra room," Keiichiro said as Ryou nodded

"..Does she know about her parents?" Ryou asked as Keiichiro shook his head so Ryou walked up to Cranberry and knelt down to her eye level

"Who're you and where am I?" Cranberry asked clutching to her teddy bear

"I'm Ryou Shirogane, and you're at my cafe'," Ryou said brushing back the little girl's soft long red hair

"Where's my mommy and daddy, I miss my mommy," Cranberry asked as Ryou sighed

"You're mommy isn't with us, she died a couple of years ago, and your daddy is going to jail for killing your mom," Ryou said as tears started to form around Cranberry's eyes and she wrapped her arms around Ryou's neck and started to cry

"I want my mommy," Cranberry said between sobs as Ryou hugged her

"It's okay, I know how you feel I lost my parents to around your age," Ryou said holding the little girl as if she was his little sister

"Shirogane I have another complaint...who's she?" Ichigo asked coming into the lab so Ryou took Cranberry into his arms and stood up

"Ichigo, this is Cranberry, the new mew mew, and my adoptive daughter," Ryou said as Cranberry looked at the crimson colored hair, amber eyed teenage girl

"Since when did you have an adoptive daughter, aren't you a little too young to even be a parent?" Ichigo asked patting the little red head girl

"Since last week when I heard that her dad was going to be arrested today, and I'm 18, I can take care of her," Ryou said

"But what about her mom, can't she take care of her?" Ichigo asked as Cranberry cried even more

"Nice going you baka strawberry, next time think before you ask, FYI her mom died, she was killed by her dad," Ryou said

"Opps, sorry, here let me hold her," Ichigo said so Ryou let Ichigo hold Cranberry

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about what happened, can you forgive me?" Ichigo asked with a puppy dog pout

"Yes Ichigo-san, oneesama, are you Ryou-san's girlfriend?" Cranberry asked making Ichigo and Ryou blush

"Uh...no he's just an annoying boss that never gives me a raise for all of the hard work I do!" Ichigo yelled at Ryou as she placed Cranberry on the floor then Ichigo started to argue with Ryou which made Cranberry remember her last night in America and she ran from the cafe' and towards the park hearing Keiichiro, Ryou and Ichigo call out her name but she didn't turn back.

"Are you alone?" A grown woman asked Cranberry who was sitting on a bench

"Not really, I'm here alone," Cranberry answered

"Are you an orphan?" the woman asked and Cranberry answered with a nod, not knowing what the woman meant by it "Come along then, I know a place where they take good care of orphans like you," the woman said grabbing Cranberry's hand so Cranberry followed her to an orphanage.

:End Flashback:

"Well at least I'm here because both of my parents are dead and not because I was abandoned!" Veronica said which made Cranberry really hurt thinking that Ryou and Keiichiro never really wanted her, that she was just another weapon in their eyes

"Just shut up you ama," Cranberry said hiding the sad look in her eyes

"Whatever, I better get ready just in case the next family would like to adopt a real human like me," Veronica said walking away to her room, and when she left Cranberry broke down in tears,

"Why hasn't anybody adpoted me yet, am I really more like a panther than a human?" Cranberry asked herself as she made her tail sway behind her then when a knock came to her door she got up to answer it, thinking that it would be another family that'll call her a cat demon like all of the other family's have since she can't make her cat ears and tail go away, so she opened the door and saw three familiar people standing in front of her "Ryou, Keiichiro, Ichigo...what are you doing here?" Cranberry asked in surprise and confusion

"We're here to readopt you, can you believe it took us six years to find out what orphanage you were staying in?" Ichigo said as Cranberry grew a smile and hugged them

"I'm sorry I ran away, it's just that when you two were arguing it reminded me how my dad killed my mom," Cranberry said pointing to Ryou and Ichigo

"I see your panther genes started to kick in, can't you make your ears and tail go away?" Ryou asked Cranberry as she shook her head

"It just popped up one day when I turned eight years old, and i 've been picked on because of it," Cranberry said as they all nodded in understanding

"Well Cranberry, why don't you grab your things and we can go to your new home," Keiichiro said as Cranberry nodded and picked up her purple and black backpack that held the backpack and teddy bear that she brung from America

"Let's get going!" Cranberry said putting on a purple and black baseball cap then they walked out and Cranberry saw Veronica with a wide eyed and surprised expression

"Uh Ho-how are you being adopted before me?" Veronica asked

"Because these people, are my family, they were the ones that made me part panther, see ya, you bakayarou baka ama," Cranberry said walking out of the orphanage with her new father, uncle, and mom, since Ichigo and Ryou are married.

THE END

**A/N:Well there's my depressing one-shot, and I decided for this to have multiple endings, like that RyouXIchigo fanfic where Ryou jumped off a building, so I'll have up the other ending soon, review please. Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Well here's the other ending, only this time it won't be so happy.**

"Why hasn't anybody adpoted me yet, am I really more like a panther than a human?" Cranberry asked herself as she made her tail sway behind her then she went out of her room to wash up for dinner, but then she Veronica walking out of her room with a woman and a man standing next to her

"Hello Cry cry Cranberry, I told you I'd have a family before you, goodbye, see you soon, oh wait that's right this is the last time we'll be seeing each other, ha ha ha ha!" Veronica said tears coming out of Cranberry's eyes as she ran back into her room and she cried her eyes out thinking that she will never get adopted.

"Cranberry, there's a letter for you," Helga the manager for the orphanage said knocking on Cranberry's door and sliping a letter underneath the crack in the door so Cranberry opened it up and read it,

_Dear Ms.Segona,_

_I am sorry to inform you with this awful news but your original adoptive family has died in a car accident and from what I can understand, they died trying to look for you, and if you do not get adopted by the time you turn eighteen then you'll be kicked out no matter what. Gomen nasai._

_From the orphange's owner,_

_ Kenshin Nikawai_

When Cranberry finished reading the letter she threw it away and started crying her eyes out, "I am never going to be adopted, they were the only ones that wouldn't mind adopting a freak like me, I'll never fit in...I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL BE A DUMB FREAK!" Cranberry yelled through sobs.

A few hours later...

"This ends now, I don't ever want to suffer ever again, I might as well go to hell than live in this life," Cranberry said holding a buchter knife that she took from the kitchen near her wrist "Cry cry Cranberry will never cry or live ever again," Cranberry said then she cut her wrist, falling back on the floor and died.

**A/N:I told you this wouldn't be such a happy ending, that's why I wrote a happy ending before, review please. Adios!**


End file.
